1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention is fluid treatment, and more specifically a method and apparatus for purifying an electrolytic fluid, separating the electrolytic fluid into layers having different pH properties and concentrating ions and charged particles within those layers.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electrolytic fluid is a fluid that is electrically conductive due to the presence of dissolved ions. Examples of electrolytic fluids include salt water and battery acid. It may be desirable to remove ions or charged particles from a fluid for several different reasons. For example, removing sodium and chloride ions from salt water purifies that water. In another example, removal of ions and charged particles from industrial waste water often at least partly cleans that waste water. In another example, useful minerals may be extracted from a liquid, such as charged particles of valuable metals. Removal of charged ions and particles from a fluid can thus be used to clean a fluid or extract useful materials from it, whether used alone or as a step in a larger fluid treatment process.
Present devices and methods for removing ions and charged particles from an electrolytic fluid typically utilize consumable items, such as filters, for doing so. Replacing these consumable items is costly, time-consuming, and disruptive, as the flow of the fluid being processed may have to be halted while the consumable item is being changed. Further, disposal of used consumable items may not be environmentally friendly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,254,234 discloses a liquid treatment apparatus directed to passing a liquid stream through a passage between two electrodes. The passage of electric current between the electrodes has beneficial effects on the liquid flowing between them, such as killing microorganisms which may be present in the liquid. However, that liquid treatment apparatus does not provide for separation of ions or charged particles from an electrolytic fluid.
In one aspect of a preferred embodiment, an apparatus is provided in which an electric field and a magnetic field intersect in a flow path of an electrolytic fluid, separating positive and negative ions and diverting them away from the flow direction of the electrolytic fluid.
In another aspect of a preferred embodiment, the electrolytic fluid flows through the interior of an inlet electrode before emerging into an ion separation chamber. In a further aspect of a preferred embodiment, the inlet electrode is composed of carbon or graphite, and has a hollow passage in its center through which the electrolytic fluid flows. In a further aspect of a preferred embodiment, a second electrode carries the opposite charge from the inlet electrode, creating an electric field between the inlet electrode and the second electrode. In a further aspect of a preferred embodiment, a plurality of annular magnets generates a magnetic field in the path of the electric field.
In another aspect of a preferred embodiment, a separation diaphragm may be provided between the electrodes, the diaphragm having a hole therein through which a portion of the electrolytic fluid may pass.
In another aspect of a preferred embodiment, the ion separation chamber is nonconductive and has at least one opening in its upper portion, out of which treated water can cascade to a runoff trough below. In a further aspect of a preferred embodiment, the runoff trough is nonconductive as well. In a further aspect of a preferred embodiment, treated water is also drawn from the lower portion of the ion separation chamber.
In a second preferred embodiment, one or more magnets are placed on either side of a space, and those magnets are encased in a housing substantially coextensive with the outer surfaces of those magnets. Outlets through the housing are provided adjacent the space and in both the upper and lower sections of the housing.
In a third preferred embodiment, a plurality of annular magnets are spaced apart from one another and suspended in an electrolytic fluid. Electrodes are located on the periphery of the annular magnets, preferably evenly-spaced and preferably attached to the annular magnets to form a suspension assembly. Electrolytic fluid enters the suspension assembly through the spaces between the annular magnets. The hole in the center of the lowest annular magnet is covered, as is the hole in the center of the uppermost annular magnet. An outlet hose extends from the center space within the suspension assembly to remove treated water.